Another Dimension
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: What if Sonic and Sonette weren't twins and Sonette was never born, what if Sonic still had his parents, what if Sonic had a normal life and what if Dr. Eggman hasn't attacked Mobius till he was 15 instead he was 9 and there's no Sonic Team. Well Sonic is going to find out after an accident in Eggman's base which sends him to that dimension and how will Sonic get home if ever
1. Chapter 1

**Sonette the Hedgehog belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and Eggman belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog is going to Dr. Eggman's base to get Sonette the Hedgehog back. After another fight between the two Eggman took her. Just thinking of the fight make him feels even worse than he already is

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic and Sonette are standing in the middle of nowhere fighting yet again_

"_This isn't my fault, why do have to do this to me!" Sonette shouts_

"_It is, I told you 1000 times to never go out alone and to be careful, what happened! You almost got yourself killed!" Sonic shouts_

"_It's my life Sonic and I can do whatever I want!" _

"_I hate you! I wish you were never born and I had a normal life, without you! At least I wouldn't have to worry about an annoying sister in my life!" Sonic then shouts and Sonette felt her heat got rip out of her chest _

"_You don't mean that" Sonette said softly as she felt tears slide down her chicks_

"_I do, with all my heart!" Sonic shouts and Sonette takes a few steps back. Without saying a word Sonette runs off and Sonic realize what he just said and chased after her. He then saw Eggman take Sonette away "No, what have I done" Sonic said to himself_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonic then runs into Eggman's bases and straight to the control room. He then saw Sonette in tears sitting on the ground, hugging her legs with a metal chain leading to a black weight with the words '30kg' in white. He then saw Eggman who walks behind her and starts laughing

"Hello Sonic" Eggman then said

"Give her back!" Sonic shouts and Sonette buries her face into her legs

"I don't think she wants to Sonic" Eggman then said teasing him "Not after your little fight that I heard" he then said walking to the computer

"Sonette, I didn't mean it" Sonic said walking and crouching in front of Sonette who looks at him

"Yes you did, you said you did with all your heart" Sonette said

"No I didn't, please believe me now" Sonic begs and Sonette breaks down in tears

"It's too late" Eggman said and Sonic pulls Sonette close "Soon she won't even matter" he then said

"Sonic, I'm scared" Sonette whispers

"It's ok sis, I got you" Sonic whispers

"But here's the question, do you?" Eggman then said

"You're going to pay Eggman" Sonic shouts

"But when will that be rodent?" Eggman said picking on Sonic. Then they saw Metal Sonic push in a huge machine that's on a table

"What do you want!?" Sonette asks with fear in her voice

"I want to win of course" Eggman said "Power it up!" he then shouts walking out. Metal Sonic then turns the machine on and walks out. Sonic tried to open the doors but they were sealed shut

"Get out of here Sonic!" Sonette shouts as he walks over to her

"No, I can't" Sonic said as he tried to get the chain off Sonette's ankle, but fails

"Just go, it's not worth it Sonic"

"It is! I am not leaving you!"

"Sonic, you have to leave. If you don't then who knows what will happen"

"I'm not leaving you Sonette, I love you"

"I love you too Sonic, but I can't go anywhere with this thing on my ankle" she said pointing at the chain "You have to, please don't stay here"

"I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic said pulling Sonette into a hug. Then they heard a loud high pitch sound and they block their ears. Then they look at the machine that's covered in a white light

"Sonic, what is that?" Sonette asks scared

"I don't know" Sonic replies. Then the rooms filled with a white light. Next thing Sonic knew he was sitting up in a bed, panting and covered in his own sweat "Where am I?" he ask himself

"Sonic, are you ok?" Sonic heard his mother said. Then Aleena the Hedgehog walks in and Sonic looks at her shock

"Mum?"

"Yes dear, who else do you think it is" Aleena said walking over and sitting next to him. Sonic then looks out the window and saw he was in his childhood home in Green Hills Zone "What's wrong Sonic?" Aleena asks as Sonic stands up and walks to the window

"Nothing, this makes no sense. Eggman, Sonette, something isn't right" Sonic said forgetting about Aleena

"Eggman, Sonette, who are they?" Aleena asks and Sonic looks at her shock. He then saw a picture and picks it up and just saw him with his parents

"Sonette, she's gone" Sonic said as he sat the picture down "This can't be real"

"Sonic, you need to sit down" Aleena said as she walks over and push Sonic into a chair

"If no Sonette or Eggman meaning there's no Sonic Team meaning everything has changed" Sonic mumbles as he looks at his feet

"Sonic, you're not making any sense" Aleena said as Jules the Hedgehog walks in

"What's going on?" he asks

"I don't know" Aleena said as he walks over

"What's wrong son?" Jules asks

"This has to be my fault" Sonic said looking up. He then gets up and walks off and outside. Without noticing his parents followed him "If I'm right Tails is still in Emerald Hill Zone, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla should be around Green Hills Zone, somewhere, Knuckles would be on Angel Island but I don't know where the rest are" he said to himself

"Sonic dear, it's late. Why don't you come inside?" Aleena ask

"Can't" Sonic replies "But where would Eggman be?"

"Who's Eggman?" Jules ask curious

"No one" Sonic said walking off "But I have to get that necklace and the Chaos Emeralds" he then said looking at his feet at his sneakers

"Sonic, get inside, now!" Jules yells. Sonic looks back and sighs. He can't go back in, Eggman's aim was to win so why is he here. Sonic the yawns and sighs. He needs sleep

'I'll get some sleep and something to eat. Tomorrow I find the others' Sonic thought walk to his parents

"Back to bed" Aleena said and they all walk inside and Sonic walks to his room and lays on his bed "Sonic are you alright?" he heard Aleena asks. He then sits up and smiles

"I believe so, why?"

"You were saying all these names of people that you never said before"

"I-I'm fine, really. Just needs some sleep, that's all" Sonic lied smiling. He knows she wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth

"Ok, well if you need me you know where I am" Aleena said leaving. Sonic sighs as he lies back down

'This can't be right, what did Eggman do?' he thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Teagan, Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Rosie, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up the next morning, lost. Then he remembers and sits up with a sigh. He then gets up and gets ready to head out to find the others. He then runs down stairs to see his father in the lounge room, reading the newspaper

"Sonic!" he then heard his mother call so he walks into the kitchen to see her cooking hash browns

"Mother" Sonic said grabbing 2 hash browns to eat

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Aleena asks

"Just for a run, I'll be back later" Sonic said walking out as he eats the hash browns. He then puts his shoes on and runs to Emerald Hills Zone to see if Tails there. He then found him walking around, smiling

"Where are you Rosie?" Tails said. Then the pink fox jumps down and onto his back

"Got you" Rosie said

"Not fair" Tails said as she lets him go so he turns around to face him

"Is so Miles" Rosie replies "Come on, my parents will be worried" she then said grabbing his hand runs off

'So Rosie finds Tails instead of me' Sonic thought as he runs off to Sunset Hill to see Teagan, Elyse, Crystal and Oscar with a younger fox

"Teagan" the young fox wines

"Come on sis" Teagan said picking her up

"I'm tried" Teagan's sister said

"We're not far from home, come on" Elyse said and they kept walking

'Teagan still has her family, that's nice to know' Sonic thought as he starts walking and sighs "Everything has change, Tails, Rosie, Teagan. What else has change?" he then asked himself as he runs to Emerald Coast. He then saw Dean, Rose and Luther at the beach 'Well that hasn't changed much' Sonic thought smiling. He then runs to the canyon where Sonette found the necklace. He then found it and smiles as he grabs it and puts it on. He then runs to Emerald Town to see Amy, Sophia, Allison and Angel at the park

"Come on Sophia" Amy said

"Slow down Amy" Sophia said

"You need to hurry up" Amy said

'Even they are happy' Sonic thought. He then runs back to Green Hills Zone to his small town. He then started walking around and sigh 'If they are happy, maybe I should leave them' he then thought. Then he heard voices so he stops and looks back to see Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. Vanilla has shopping bags and looks like she struggling "Uh ma'am" Sonic said walking up to her "Do you need any help?"

"Oh that would be nice" Vanilla said and Sonic grabs the bag "What's your name dear?" she then asks as they started walking again

"I'm Sonic" Sonic replies

"Well Sonic, I'm Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream and her friend Cheese" Vanilla introduce

"Very nice to meet use" Sonic said smiling. They then made it to Vanilla's house and Sonic carries the grouchy inside and helps unpack

"Thank you Sonic, for all your help" Vanilla said as she walks him out

"Well it is the least I can do, if you want I can call in tomorrow to check on things" Sonic offered as Cream and Cheese run over

"Oh that would be wonderful" Vanilla said

"We can play games and have fun" Cream said and Sonic smiles

"Also here" Vanilla said handing him a piece of paper with her number

"Thanks" Sonic said "Well see you tomorrow" he then said walking off.

"Sonic" he then heard a voice shout. He looks back to see his old friends Eli the Chipmunk, Hunter the Lion, Conner the Swallow, Alexander the Tighter and Ashton the Hedgehog

"Oh hey" Sonic said

"What's with the necklace?" Alexander asks

"Doesn't matter" Sonic replies

"Where have you been, we've been looking for you all day" Hunter said

"We had band practise" Ashton then said

"Sorry, a lot on my mind" Sonic replies

"Want to talk about it?" Eli asks and Sonic sighs

"No, I need to figure this out alone" Sonic said turning his back to them "And I have to find someone"

"Who?" Ashton asks

"No one for use to worry about" Sonic said walking off

"Wait!" Eli shouts running in front of him "We want to help"

"Use can't help, don't use get it" Sonic said "This is something _I _have to do alone" he then said

"Why alone?" Conner asks

"Because I said so, ok" Sonic snapped

"Sonic, that was uncalled for" Ashton said and Sonic sighs

"I just need to do a few things, set things straight" Sonic said "Back to the way it was meant to be"

"What do you mean?" Eli asks

"You wouldn't understand" Sonic said "No one would" he then said running off. He then stops in Mystic Ruins on a cliff and stares at the sun set 'This isn't right yet everyone is here, well almost'

"Hello Sonic" he then heard Eggman said so he turns around to see the mad doctor

"Eggman" Sonic said clenching his fists

"What's the matter hedgehog?"

"What have you done Eggman?" Sonic asks

"Isn't everyone happy? Teagan has her family, Tails and Rosie are close friends, Shadow and Rouge working for G.U.N, you having a normal life. Isn't this what you wanted?" Eggman explains and Sonic sighs

"It's not meant to be like this Eggman, you know that"

"Of course Sonette had to be sacrifice for this to happen" Eggman then said and Sonic closed his eyes

"I want everything to go back the way it was and I want my sister back" Sonic said with pure hatred and anger in his voice

"It doesn't work like that Sonic" Eggman said and Sonic looks at him shock

"You did this, you fix it!" Sonic shouts, pointing at Eggman

"It's a one-way trip Sonic" Eggman said leaving. Sonic sighs as he stares at the sun which is almost gone

'Why did he do this?' Sonic thought. Hours passed, it was dark so Sonic decided to head home. He runs back so his town and form there he walked. When he made it to the front of his house he saw his parents waiting, worried. With a sigh he walks up the stairs and Aleena walks in front of him

"Sonic, where have you been?" Aleena asks, clearly mad at him

"Nowhere" Sonic whispers as he walks pass and headed to his room. He needed time to think and needed to be alone. He then jumps on the roof and lays down, staring at the stars and the moonless sky 'There has to be something I can do to bring Sonette back, there has to be' Sonic thought as he closed his eyes 'Or is this going to my life now' he then thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He then sits up and sighs as he looks around to see the early skies

"Sonic!" he then heard his mother call so he gets up and jumps back into his to see her at his doorway "Sonic, what were you doing?" she then asks

"I feel asleep on the roof" Sonic replies

"What's going on with you, you've been acting wired"

"Don't worry mother" Sonic said walking off. He then walks into the kitchen and makes himself something to eat. After he had something to eat he walks into the lounge room to Aleena and Jules waiting

"Son we need to talk" Jules said and Sonic sighs

"What about?" Sonic then asks

"You, sit" Aleena said and Sonic sits on the lounge

"What's going on with you Sonic, yesterday you started acting wired. Staying out late when you know you have to be home before sunset. What's wrong? What's going on?" Aleena asks and Sonic sighs

"Use wouldn't understand" Sonic said standing up "I'm out of here" he then said walking out. He then stops and looks around to see people walking around. Sonic then saw Vanilla, Cream and Cheese so he walks over to them

"Mr Sonic" Cream said smiling

"Hey Cream, Vanilla" Sonic said

"You ok dear?" Vanilla asks worried

"Fine, just having small problems at home" Sonic replies as they started walking

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vanilla asks

"No thank you" Sonic replies. They then walk to a wild flower filed, Cream and Cheese runs off and Vanilla looks at Sonic

"Listen, I have a few things to do today, can you watch Cream and Cheese" Vanilla asks "I normally don't do this" she then said

"How long?" Sonic asks

"Not long, I just have a few things to do" Vanilla said "If you can't I understand but I need to do a few things"

"No it's ok, I'll look after them, I promise"

"Thank you" Vanilla said walking off and Sonic walks over to Cream and Cheese. He then sits down while Cream and Cheese pick flowers. He then started making a flower crown

"Where did mum go Mr Sonic?" Cream asks

"She didn't say but she asked me to look after you" Sonic replies

"Mr Sonic, can we be friends?" Cream asks

"Don't you have any your own age?"

"No"

"Well of course I'll be your friend Cream" Sonic said as he finishes the crown. He then place it on Cream and she smiles as she looks up

"Wow it's amazing Mr Sonic" Cream said "Can I make you one?" she then asks

"Of course you can Cream" Sonic replies. Cream smiles as she started making Sonic a crown and Sonic smiles

"Mum taught me how to make these crowns"

"Did she now"

"Yeah, who taught you?" Cream asks

"A friend" Sonic replies as he lays down

"You ok Mr Sonic?" Cream asks

"Just tired Cream"

"There, done" Cream said and Sonic sits up. She then stands up and puts the crown on Sonic "There"

"Thank you Cream" Sonic said "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to the park?" Cream asks

"Sure, let's go" Sonic said standing up and helps Cream up. They then walk to the park and Cream sits on the swings

"Can you push me?" Cream asks

"Sure Cream" Sonic said as he starts pushing Cream. Cream started laughing and Sonic smiles. He then saw his parents walk pass and they saw him

"Who are them Mr Sonic?" Cream asks

"My parents" Sonic replies as Cream stops swing. Then Aleena and Jules walk over and Sonic sighs

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Aleena asks

"Looking after Cream" Sonic replies

"And her mother?" Jules asks

"Out" Sonic replies "I promised to watch her"

"Oh" Cream said running off with Cheese and Sonic chase after her

"Slow down Cream" Sonic said. Then Sonic saw Eli and the others and sighs "Come on Cream" he then said as Cream grabs Cheese and the pair walks off. They then ran into Vanilla and Cream smiles

"Mum" Cream shouts as she runs over and gives Vanilla a hug

"Cream, have you been a good girl" Vanilla said

"Yes, I was" Cream replies

"Thank you Sonic, yet again" Vanilla said and Sonic smiles

"It's the least I can do" Sonic replies as his parents walks "Oh and these are my parents" he then said

"Very nice to meet uses" Vanilla said smiling

"Likewise" Aleena said

"Well I better get going, thank you Sonic for all your help" Vanilla said, then walks off with Cream and Cheese. Sonic then went to walk off but Jules grabs him and drags him home. Sonic sighs as he looks at his parents

"What?" Sonic asks annoyed

"You have some explaining to do" Jules said and Sonic sighs

"Use wouldn't understand" Sonic said

"What is it Sonic?" Aleena asks

"This life, this isn't real, this isn't mean to be" Sonic said "Use wouldn't understand but I need to find the truth on what's going and need to bring her back"

"Who?" Jules asks

"Sonette" Sonic whispers "I have to go for a run" he then said walking out and then runs off in a blur. He then stops on a sea side cliff and sighs as he looks around. He then looks back to see Eggman

"I thought I would find you here" Eggman said

"Ok, what's this plan of yours Eggman" Sonic asks

"You'll have to wait and see" Eggman said leaving and Sonic sighs as he looks at the sky

"Mid-day huh" Sonic said as he looks back and chase after Eggman. He then stops when he found Eggman's base and smiles 'Yes, found it' Sonic thought running in. He then walks down the corridor to see if he could he find Eggman. Then a blast door drops in front of him and he looks back to see another blast door drop 'Dam it' Sonic thought

"Really think you could sneak into my base" he then heard Eggman said. Then the room started filling up with gas and Sonic starts coughing

"Eggman, you're mad!" Sonic shouts as he starts hitting the blast door. He then falls down to her knees and used her hands to hold himself up, then everything went black


	4. Chapter 4

**Teagan, Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Rosie, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic moans as he wakes up lost and confused. He then sits up to find himself in a forest so he got up to his feet

'Where am I?' Sonic thought as he starts walking along the path. He then saw he is in Mystic Ruins and the sun is just starting to rise 'How long was I out for? Man, my parents are going to kill me' Sonic thought running home. When he did he saw his mother asleep on the chair swing with a blanket around her. Sonic sighs as he walks over and kneels in front of her and takes her hand, waking her up

"Sonic" Aleena whispers

"Sorry mum" Sonic said standing up and helps Aleena up

"I've been so worried" Aleena said giving him hug "I thought you ran away"

"It's ok mum, I'm here" Sonic said as he rest his head on her shoulder

"I love you Sonic"

"I love you too mum"

"Come in" Aleena said and the pair walks inside and to the kitchen "Where did you go last night?"

"I rather not talk about it" Sonic replies "I'm sorry use were worried"

"Just don't do it again"

"I can't promise anything" Sonic said as Jules walks down

"So you know where the house is after all" Jules said

"Don't Jules, I've already talked to him" Aleena said

"No Aleena, we have rules for a reason Sonic. You have to follow if you like it or not" Jules said with anger in his voice and Sonic sighs

"I'm not a child anymore; I can do what I want!" Sonic shouts but then stops and remember Sonette saying that to him "I'm out of here" he said as he went to walk out but stop when the heard a loud explosion, the room shack and people scream outside. Sonic rush outside to see Eggman's fleet attacking

"What's going on?" he heard Aleena ask so he looks back to see his parents behind him

"Eggman" Sonic replies as he looks forwards again "I have to go and stop him"

"Why you?" Jules asks grabbing Sonic's shoulder

"Because I can and I know him" Sonic said braking free and runs off. He then saw Eli and the others surrounded by Eggman's robots so Sonic smiles 'Game time' he thought as he runs over and destroyed them

"Where did you learn that?" Ashton asks

"Doesn't matter, get out of here" Sonic said

"Hello Sonic" he then heard Eggman said so he looks up to see the mad doctor in his Eggmobile

"Eggman" Sonic said with hatred in his voice "What do you want this time?" he then asks and Eggman smiles

"As I told you and Sonette, I want to win" Eggman said "And I see you got Sonette's favourite necklace"

"Shut up Egghead" Sonic said "Take your robots and leave"

"Why would I do that?" Eggman said and Sonic looks at him shock "It's my turn to rule Sonic and there is nothing you can do about it"

"I can stop you"

"But where's your team, right they have no memory of you" Eggman said and Sonic sighs "You have no way to stop like you always did. No Tails and the Tornado or his machines, no Teagan and he hacking skills, no team who has your back because they have a normal and happy life" he then explains

"If you take over their lives won't be happy"

"I won't let it happen"

"Oh but it's already too late Sonic" Eggman said leaving and Sonic looks around

"What now?" Eli asks

"We have to get out of here" Sonic said "Get everyone as far away as you can"

"What about you?" Alexander asks

"Go, Hunter can you go and find a family, their names are Cream, Cheese and Vanilla" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I know them. I live next to them" Hunter replies "I better go" he then said running off and the other split. Sonic then turns around to see Metal Sonic who punches him, taking him off guard and Sonic falls over. He watches Metal Sonic walks off as everything went black

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic and Sonette are walking along the beach in Emerald Coast. Sonette is wearing her purple bikini; she looks at him and smiles_

"_You ok sis?" Sonic asks_

"_Yeah, I'm glad you came up for the weekend instead of me going to Station Square"_

"_It was the least I can do, you always run down to see me, and it's about time I come here"_

"_Well I'm glad you did, Angle was amazed when you showed up to her party"_

"_She's a good kid"_

"_She is, thank you Sonic, for everything"_

"_I love you sis" Sonic said as the pair stops walking and Sonette gives Sonic a hug_

"_Love you too bro, you're the best big brother in the world"_

"_I try to be the best"_

"_I know you do" Sonette said smiling_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonic wakes up to the sound of Cream calling his name. He opens his eyes to see her keeling next to him, in tears and with Cheese

"Don't cry Cream" Sonic said weakly as he sat up. Cream then gives Sonic a hug and Sonic smiles

"Oh Mr Sonic, I was so scared" Cream said

"It's ok Cream" Sonic said. He then looks around to see he was in his home town but it's gone. He then stands up, still with Cream in his arms "Where did the others go Cream?" Sonic asks and Cream looks at him

"To the forest, like you said. I came back for you Mr Sonic" Cream explains

"Thank you Cream, let's get going" Sonic said as he starts walking. Cream rest he head on Sonic's shoulder and Cheese lands and rest on his head. He then saw the forest and saw Eli, Hunter and Ashton waiting for him. Sonic sighs as he walks over and the other looks at him shock

"You're ok" Eli said

"Where have you been?" Hunter asks

"Nowhere, don't worry about me" Sonic said

"Well we found a spot, follow me" Ashton said walking off so Sonic follows him with Eli and Hunter beside him

"Also your parents are worried" Eli adds

"Thanks" Sonic said. They then made it to the safe spot and Sonic first walk to Vanilla

"Cream, Cheese" Vanilla said as Sonic sits Cream down who runs over to Vanilla with Cheese right behind her

"I found her, well she found me" Sonic said

"He was unconscious mum" Cream said

"Are you sure you're ok?" Eli asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonic replies as he walks off to his parents

"Sonic" Aleena said giving him a hug "We've been so worried"

"Sorry mum, dad" Sonic said as Jules joins the hug

"What happened?" Jules asks as they let him go

"I was knocked out, woke up to see Cream and Cheese" Sonic replies

"So what do we do now?" Hunter asks

"Not all of us got away" a young swallow said walking over

"Did you lose anyone?" Sonic asks

"My parents" she replies

"What's your name?" Sonic asks

"Isabella" Isabella said

"You can stay with us" Aleena said and Isabella nods

"Thank you, I just don't want to be alone" Isabella said and Sonic smiles

"You're never alone Isabella, we're all in this together" Sonic said and Isabella smiles "Now we better find help, I'm sure we can find someone" he then said

"What about G.U.N." Conner asks

"Let's go, we better find someone who works for them" Sonic said and they all started walking


	5. Chapter 5

**Teagan, Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Rosie, Ashton, Alexander, Conner, Eli and Hunter belong to me...Sonic, Aleena, Jules and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is walking in front of the group through the forest, he has no idea where they are going but he has to stay positive. Then he heard voices and followed it to see Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat

"I'm telling you Shadow, this Eggman has taken over" Rouge said. She then looks back to see Sonic so walks forwards with the other behind him

"And you are?" Shadow asks

"I'm Sonic, our town was just attacked and we're the only ones who made it out" Sonic replies as Cream walks next to him and grabs his hand

"Eggman?" Rouge asks walking forwards

"Yes and robots" Cream said

"Follow us, we'll take use to safety" Rouge said as Shadow walks off. Sonic and the others followed him and Rouge walks next to him

"Do you how many towns have been attacked by Eggman?" Sonic asks looking at Rouge

"It's worldwide" Rouge replies

"What does he want?" Cream asks

"To win" Sonic said and sighs

"This is crazy" Rouge said. They then made it to a large clearing, then a ship lands and Sonic looks back at the others

"Let's go" Shadow said walking off. Sonic let the others go before him to make sure everyone go on. He then saw Rouge next to him and smiles

"You care about these people" Rouge said

"They're from my town, we only have each other now" Sonic replies

"Sorry, I never told you my name" Rouge said and Sonic smiles "Well I'm Rouge the Bat"

"Nice to meet you Rouge" Sonic said as the pair started walking on. He then walks over to his parents and Isabella

"Will we be safe?" Isabella asks

"Yes, don't worry Isabella" Sonic replies. He then walks over to Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Hunter, Eli, Ashton and Conner "Where's Alex?" Sonic asks

"He was taken" Ashton replies "He distracted the robots so we could get away"

"Dam it" Sonic said "Sorry, this is just chaos" he then said

"You're telling us" Eli said

"What do we do now?" Cream asks

"We stay safe" Hunter said

"Use will be safe at the base" Sonic said

"What about you?" Vanilla asks

"Don't worry about me" Sonic replies "I have a few things to do" he then adds. They then made it to the base and as they walk down the corridor they heard screams, people crying and saw a few people sitting with their love ones 'What have you done Eggman?' Sonic thought. Then he heard Teagan's voice so he looks left to see her panicking with Espio Chameleon the and Vector the Crocodile who are trying to calm her down

"Nothing is going to be ok" Teagan said as Sonic walks over

"Is everything ok here?" Sonic asks

"We can't seem to calm her down" Vector said "Her name is Teagan, age 15 and she just lost her family and her friends have been taken" he then said. Sonic walks up to Teagan and place his hand on her shoulders and she looks at him with tears sliding down he face

"I know this may be hard Teagan but we need you to calm down" Sonic said in a calm voice

"But I'm alone; I don't want to be alone" Teagan replies

"You're never alone Teagan" Sonic said smiling. Teagan then gives him a hug, catching him off guard and breaks down in tears. Sonic then wraps his arms around her and closed his eyes

"It's not fair, I want them back" Teagan said through tears

"I know you and I know this is hard, trust me, everything will get better" Sonic said

"Well at least she calmed down" Espio said. Sonic looks at Teagan who is half asleep and smiles as she looks up at him

"I'm sorry" Teagan said walking back "I don't even know your name"

"I'm Sonic and don't worry about it Teagan" Sonic said smiling

"We better go" Vector said and they walked back

"Stay close to me Teagan" Sonic and Teagan nods. He then found his parents and Isabella so he walks over with Teagan

"Sonic, where did you go?" Aleena asks

"Sorry mum, this is Teagan" Sonic said and Aleena smiles

"Hello Teagan" Aleena said

"Mrs Hedgehog" Teagan said softly

"Please, call me Aleena" Aleena told her and Teagan nods

"She's shy" Isabella said

"And alone" Teagan adds

"I know the feeling, I'm alone too" Isabella replies walking up to Teagan "But Aleena, Jules and Sonic are nice and letting me stay with them" she then explains

"And you can stay too Teagan" Jules said and Teagan smiles

"Wow, thank you so much" Teagan said full of joy

"We're getting split up into room. There are at least 23 people per room" Isabella explains

"Cosy" Sonic said "Come on, we better find ours" he then said. They then walk off and found Rouge waiting for them

"Use are in room 24, it only has 6 people in it at the moment" Rouge said "Follow me" she then said. Sonic was first to walk into the room and saw Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Hunter, Eli, Ashton and Conner

"Mr Sonic" Cream said smiling as she runs over and gives him a hug

"Hello Cream" Sonic said

"So what do we do now?" Eli asks as everyone sat down on the beds, close to each other "I mean we can't just sit here why that over grown egg is taking over the world" he then explains

"I agree with you but we have to wait for the moment" Sonic said. Then they heard the door open so Sonic got up to see Rosie and Tails walks in. He then walks up to them as the door shuts "Hey, I'm Sonic" Sonic introduce

"I'm Rosie and this is my friend Miles" Rosie replies

"Come on" Sonic said and the trio walks back

"So where are you from?" Eli asks

"Emerald Hills Zone" Tails replies

"And where are you from Teagan" Aleena asks and Teagan sighs

"Sunset Hill" Teagan then said

"Vector, Espio, where are uses from?" Sonic asks

"We're from Station Square" Vector replies

"And the rest of us are from Green Hills Zone" Hunter said

"We're from different part of the world" Isabella said

"Rouge did tell me it was worldwide" Sonic said

"Rouge?" Aleena said confused

"The bat, she showed us to the room" Sonic replies

"I just want everything to go back to normal" Tails said

"Me too" Cream said

"We all want everything to go back to normal" Sonic said "But we need to stay calm and stay here for a while" she the said

"He's right" Vector said and everyone nods


	6. Chapter 6

******Teagan, Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Rosie, Ashton and the boys**, Allison, Sophia, Angel and Madeleine belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic and the others are still sitting in room 24; Tails, Rosie, Cream and Cheese are asleep. Teagan and Isabella are sitting in on a bed, talking. Sonic is sitting with Hunter, Eli, Ashton and Conner are talking. Sonic then saw Jules, Aleena and Vanilla are talking too

"So what do we do?" Eli asks

"I don't know, I'm going to look around, see if I can do anything to help" Sonic said standing up "Make sure everyone stays here"

"Yeah, be careful" Ashton said and Sonic nods. He then walks out to see Rouge walking pass but stops when she saw him

"Oh hey Sonic, are you ok?" Rouge asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're getting bored and some of us restless" Sonic explains

"And you?"

"I don't like sitting around, doing nothing"

"Well I can show you the way out"

"That would be nice be nice"

"Follow me then" Rouge said walking off and Sonic follows her. They then walked outside and Sonic smiles as he looks around "Where are you going to do?"

"For a run, I need to find answers"

"What answers?"

"Don't worry"

"Well be careful" Rouge said

"I'll be fine, you just be careful" Sonic said. He then runs off in a blur and headed west, he can't just sit there and do nothing. Sonic then stops near Emerald Town to see Eggman just starting to attack "Amy" Sonic said as he runs in. He then runs to the park to see Amy with Sophia, Allison and Angel, surrounded by Eggman's robots

"Go away!" Amy shouts

'Where's her hammer?' Sonic thought. He then runs over in a blur and destroyed the robots. Once he was done he heard Eggman laughing so he looks up and clenches his fists "What do you want Eggman!?" Sonic shouts.

"Well, it's good to see you to rodent" Eggman said. Sonic then looks back to see Amy, Sophia, Allison and Angel right behind him "And I want to stop and that team you will form" Eggman then said as Sonic looks at him

"Not going to happen Egghead!" Sonic shouts crossing his arms "No matter you do, I will win and I will get my sister back"

"Still believe you can" Eggman said smiling "Good, keep believing then, I can't wait to crush you like the bug you are" he then said leaving and Sonic sighs

"He has to be hiding something" Sonic said to himself as he looks around

"Uh mister" Angel said and Sonic looks at them

"Uh right, hi" Sonic said scratching the back of his head

"Who are you?" Amy asks walking up to him

"I'm Sonic, Sonic th Hedgehog" Sonic introduce

"Well I'm Allison Rose; this is my sister Amy Rose, my cousin Sophia and my daughter Angle" Allison introduce

"Use better go with G.U.N" Sonic said as Rouge runs over "Hey Rouge" he then said

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Rouge asks

"Passing through, see uses around" Sonic said running off. He then saw Eggman's fleet so he follows it but then stops to on a cliff at Mystic Ruins to see they're heading to Angel Island 'No, Knuckles wouldn't stand a chance against all of Eggman's robots' Sonic thought as he watch. Then he saw the island fall near another cliff so he runs over. He then saw Knuckles the Echidna fighting Metal Knuckles. He then runs over to see Tikal the Echidna backing away from Metal Sonic

"Knuckles!" Tikal screams

"Hang on Tikal!" Knuckles shouts back. Sonic then runs over to Tikal's aid as Metal Sonic went to punch her but he grabs his hand

"I don't think so, don't you know you never hit a lady" Sonic said

"Sonic" Metal Sonic said

"Move" Sonic then told Tikal who crawls out then walks back, still staring at Sonic "So he kept you and Metal Knuckles I see"

"Of course he did, too bad Sonette didn't stay" Metal Sonic said. Sonic then spin dashed him back and sighs

"Don't talk about my sister like that" Sonic said pointing at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then jumps on the shrine and looks at Metal Knuckles

"Let's go, no need to waste more time here" Metal Sonic said leaving and Metal Knuckles follows

"Where are they going?" Sonic asks himself as he walks off

"Wait!" he then heard Tikal shout so he stops and looks back to see her standing with Knuckles "Who are you?" she then asks

"I'm Sonic" Sonic said

"Sonic, thank you" Tikal said smiling and Sonic nods "My name is Tikal and this is Knuckles" she then said

"So what are you doing here?" Knuckles asks as Sonic walks over

"I'm after Dr Eggman, I need to find out if I can bring my sister back or is she really gone because of him" Sonic replies

"Sonette?" Tikal asks and Sonic nods

"We got into a fight before Eggman got her, I need to get her back" Sonic explains

"Well he took the Master Emerald" Knuckles said looking back

"I just hope he doesn't have the 7 Chaos Emeralds" Sonic adds

"So you know about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Tikal said

"A little" Sonic said

"Wait, your necklace" Tikal said walking up to Sonic and grabs the charm

"It was my sister's, I'm wearing so I always remember what I am fighting for" Sonic replies

"I've seen it before but I can't remember where" Tikal said as Knuckles walks over and she walks back

"Well I have to go, see uses around" Sonic said walking off

"I hope so Sonic!" Tikal shouts. Sonic then runs off and tried to follow Eggman but came to a dead end. Sonic then sighs as he found himself in Blue Ridge Zone

"It's been a while since I was here" Sonic said to himself as he starts walking around, the town was already destroyed and no one was around, well so he thought. He could hear a little girl's voice so he followed it, not knowing what else to do. He then found a young hedgehog, crying. She has light pink fur, long, sky blue hair and her eyes are closed so he couldn't see what colour they are. She's also wearing a black dress, a black headband, black shoes white gloves with silver wristbands "Little girl" Sonic said and the girl looks at him shock and Sonic notices she has bio-colour eyes, left purple, right emerald green

"Who are you?" the little girl asks scared

"I'm Sonic" Sonic said dropping down to one knee "And you are?" he asks

"I'm Madeleine Hedgehog sir" Madeleine whispers as she slowly walks up to Sonic

"Just Sonic Madeleine, ok" Sonic told her and Madeleine nods "Now where are you parents?"

"I don't have any Mr Sonic" Madeleine replies "I'm from the orphanage, my parents didn't want me" she then said as she looks around

"Are you ok Madeleine?" Sonic asks worried and Madeleine looks at him, then nods "Do you want to come with me?" he then asks and Madeleine smiles

"Oh please, I don't want to be alone anymore" Madeleine said and Sonic picks her up

"Well you can meet my parents and some friends too" Sonic then said

"Oh really, that would be cool" Madeleine said full of joy

"Come on" Sonic said running off


	7. Chapter 7

******Teagan, Sally, Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Rosie, Ashton and the boys**, Allison, Sophia, Angel and Madeleine belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic made it back to the base with Madeleine in his arms. He then walks back into room 24 to see Espio, Vector, Amy, Sophia, Allison, Angel, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Rosie, Cream, Cheese, Teagan, Isabella, Hunter, Eli, Ashton, Conner, Jules, Aleena and Vanilla

"Sonic" Aleena said as he walks over to him

"I'm fine mum" Sonic said smiling

"And who is this?" Aleena then asks

"This is Madeleine, I found her in Blue Ridge Zone, the whole town was destroyed and I found her crying" Sonic explains "She's from the orphanage and has no family" he then adds as he sits Madeleine down

"She's cute" Teagan said walking over and Madeleine looks at her "And her eyes, they're beautiful"

"Can you look after her?" Sonic then asks

"Of course" Teagan said picking Madeleine up and Madeleine wraps her arms around Teagan's neck. Teagan then walk back to Isabella, Cream, Cheese, Allison, Angel Tails and Rosie

"Maybe you should rest son" Jules said and Sonic sighs, he was feeling tired but he can't stop now

"No" Sonic said "I have too much to do and I have to find Eggman"

"Why is that so important to you?" Aleena asks "Who is Sonette?" she then asks

"And how does Eggman know you?" Amy then asks

"No one would believe me" Sonic said

"Try us" Sophia said

"Ok" Sonic said sitting down on a bed and everyone sat down "Eggman has changed the past and now this is different from when I remember it. What was meant to happen was my mum should've had twins; I had a sister named Sonette. Then when we were 4, you died father, when we were 8, I left home and Eggman was meant to attack then. And Sonette told me when she was 10, you died too mother. I never found out too we were 15 and Sonette saved my life. By then I had a team to stop together, known as the Sonic Team. Miles never meant to meet Rosie till then because I found him when he was 4 and gave him a nickname, Tails. Knuckles, Tikal, Espio, Vector, Amy, Cream, Cheese, uses are also in the team" he then explains "I don't know what happened to you uses Hunter, Eli, Ashton and Conner, I lost contact" he adds

"Your right but the fact that makes me believe is Eggman knows you so that has to be true" Teagan said

"I like the nickname, Tails" Tails said "I'm going to use it" he then said

"We met after you fixed the Tornado after I crashed it" Sonic replies "This isn't meant to happen"

"That's how you know about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Tikal said

"That's right, I've already uses their power" Sonic said walking away from the others. Then Teagan walks over and Sonic sighs

"And me?" Teagan asks

"I met you while I was waiting for Tails to fix the X-Tornado, you and Elyse were running away from home and looking for a better future. After that Eggman got you and Metal Knuckles started beating into you. I also met Crystal and Oscar when we took you to the hospital. Eggman killed your family when you were younger so you moved in with Elyse" Sonic explains

"Why do you look at me the way you?" Teagan then asks "Was there something between us in this other dimension or something" she then said

"Yeah there was something" Sonic said and Teagan looks at him curious "We were dating; Sonette got us together one night. You moved to Station Square to live with Amy and Sonette" he then said and Teagan looks at him shock "Sorry"

"No, I asked" Teagan said and Sonic sighs

"I know you can hack into computes" Sonic then said and Teagan smiles

"I haven't found anything I can't hack" Teagan then said

"I might need your help to hack into Eggman's computer once I find a base" Sonic explains and Teagan smile grow bigger

"Something new to hack in now that would be fun" Teagan then said

"I need to find a base" Sonic then said

"Standing her won't find it" Teagan then said

"Come on" Sonic said as they walk to the others

"What's going on?" Eli asks

"I'm heading out and I'm taking Teagan, we're going to find Eggman's base to see what his plan is" Sonic explains

"So uses are going to hack into his computer" Amy said

"I am" Teagan said "1 of many talents I have" she then said

"So how are you going to find this Dr Eggman?" Tikal asks

"I'll find him, I always find him but it's going to be hard now" Sonic replies "Things are different" he adds

"Come on Sonic" Teagan said and Sonic nods

"Be careful son" Jules said

"I'll be fine dad" Sonic said walking out with Teagan

"Sonic" they then heard Rouge shout. They look to their left to see her running over

"What is it Rouge?" Sonic asks

"We found one of Dr Eggman's base" Rouge replies

"Where?" Teagan asks

"Sunset Hills" Rouge replies

"Home" Teagan then said

"We have a small team and I was wondering if you want to go" Rouge asks

"Go" Sonic said picking Teagan up bridal style "I'll be there waiting for you" he then said running off in a blur. When he stops in Eggman's control room he looks at Teagan who has her arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest "We're here" Sonic said sitting Teagan again

"Warning next time" Teagan said as she tries to catch her breath

"I will, I promise" Sonic said

"Thanks" Teagan said running to the computer "Ok let's see what we have here" Teagan then said as she started to hack into the computer. Sonic then walks next to her and sighs "Ok I'm in" Teagan told him

"That was quick" Sonic said surprise

"I'm a professional Sonic, there is nothing I cannot hack" Teagan told him and Sonic smiles "Ok all the alarms and security system to this base is deactivated including the cameras. G.U.N. will be here very soon" Teagan then explain

"Great work Teagan" Sonic said "Come on" he then said

"Wait" Teagan told him "I'm going to find his other bases and send them to G.U.N." she then told him

"Ok, sorry" Sonic said and Teagan smiles

"Done, there's one in Ice Cape Zone if you want to check that out" Teagan said as she turns to face him

"Want to come?" Sonic asks as the pair walk out

"I do" Teagan said "I found it" she then said and Sonic smiles

"Let's go outside" Sonic said. The pair walks outside to see G.U.N. getting people out of the base

"Teagan!" they then heard a girl scream

"Sally" Teagan said shock as she turns around to see her little sister. Sally runs over and gives her a hug and Teagan smiles "Sally" Teagan then whispers

"Elyse, Crystal and Oscar are here too" Sally then said

"I'll wait here for you" Sonic said and Teagan nods as she runs off

"So here you are" Sonic heard Rouge said so he looks next to him to see her

"Hey Rouge" Sonic said smiling as he turns to face her

"So you and Teagan shut down the alarms and security system so we could get in" Rouge said

"Just Teagan" Sonic told her and Rouge smiles

"So she's the great hacker" Rouge adds

"Yeah, we're heading to Ice Cape Zone after she talks to her friends" Sonic explains. Then Teagan runs over and Rouge looks at her

"Well see uses around" Rouge said walking off

"Sally is with Elyse, Crystal and Oscar" Teagan said

"So you ready?" Sonic asks as he picks her up bridal style

"You bet I am" Teagan said smiling and Sonic runs off in a blur


	8. Chapter 8

******Teagan, Sally, Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Rosie, Ashton and the boys**, Allison, Sophia, Angel and Madeleine belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic and Teagan made it to Eggman's base in Ice Cape Zone and looking for any clues. They then came to the control room to see it's empty and Sonic sighs

"He's not here" Teagan said looking around

"Or am I" they heard Eggman's voice echo through the room. Then the screen turns on and they saw Eggman who is smiling

"Ok doc, what's going on?" Sonic asks walking forward

"I see you have Teagan with you" Eggman then said as Teagan walks next to Sonic

"So you must be Dr Eggman" Teagan said "You will pay for what you have done to me and everyone on this planet" she then said pointing at him and Eggman started laughing

"I don't think so fox girl, I know everything about you and I know you cannot stop me" Eggman then explains as Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks in "But I do think it is time for us to meet, face to face" he then said as Sonic and Teagan turns around and walk back

"No" Sonic said standing in front of Teagan as Metal Scourge walks in

"There's 3 of them and 1 of you Sonic" Eggman then said as Teagan grabs Sonic's hand "And I know you don't have the Chaos Emeralds anymore" he then said

"Sonic, what do we do?" Teagan asks

"I can't let them take you" Sonic said. Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge grabbed Sonic while Metal Knuckles grabs Teagan who screams as she tried to break free

"No, Teagan" Sonic shouts

"Let me go!" Teagan then screams

"Bring me the girl, dump Sonic somewhere where he'll be found" Eggman said

"No, Sonic!" Teagan screams as she carried out

"Teagan!" Sonic shouts and then everything went back

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic is walking around Station Square park when he saw Teagan sitting by the fountain, reading a book and alone. Curious on why she's alone Sonic runs over to her_

"_Oh hey Sonic" Teagan greeted smiling _

"_Hey Teagan, why are you here alone?" Sonic asks_

"_Well the others are busy, Elyse is in Sunset Hill, Sonette is looking for a friend and you, well you forgot our plans once again" Teagan explains and Sonic looks at her shock_

"_Dam it, I am so sorry" Sonic said and Teagan giggles "And you find this funning, don't you" he then said and Teagan stands up as she closed her book _

"_You did stand me you Sonic" Teagan then said_

"_I can make it up to you" Sonic said and Teagan sighs_

"_Sonic, __I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to take this seriously, ok?" Teagan said_

"_Sure, what is it?" Sonic asks_

"_Are you even ready for a relationship? I mean with you always running around and being you, are you ready because to me it feels like you're not. I feel like this relationship is going to end horrible and I don't think I could stand my heart being broken so I need to know Sonic, are you ready for this" Teagan explains and Sonic looks at her shock but then sighs_

"_I know I've been busy and that but-" Sonic started_

"_Sonic, it's yes or no. I'll understand if you can't keep this going" Teagan said cutting him off and Sonic sighs_

"_I want this to" Sonic said and Teagan sighs_

"_Tell me tomorrow if you are ready or not and if you don't come, then I'll take it as you're not ready" Teagan said walking off and Sonic runs in front of her. He then grabs her shoulders and Teagan sighs_

"_I can't lose you Teagan" Sonic said as Teagan looks up at him "I love you and I need you" _

"_I love you too Sonic but-" Teagan said but was cut off when Sonic kisses her and she smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck "Never mind"_

"_Come on, the day isn't over" Sonic said "We'll go to the theme parks, we'll have fun there" he then explains _

"_That sounds like a plan to me" Teagan said_

_**End of Flashback **_

Sonic moans as he wakes up and sits up rubbing the back of his head

"Sonic" he heard his mother said so he looks next to him to see here kneeling by the bed

"Mum" Sonic said "No" he then said stand up

"Take it easy son" Jules said and Sonic sighs

"I lost her" Sonic then said. He then saw the others standing around, staring at him

"Where's Teagan?" he heard a girl's voice asks so he turns around to see Sally. Sonic then sighs as he kneels down "She was with you so where's my big sister" Sally then said

"I'm sorry but I lost her" Sonic replies

"You'll get her back, right?" Sally then asks and Sonic stands up

"I will, I promise Sally, I will get Teagan back" Sonic then said and Sally smiles

"Also Ashton, Conner, Eli and Hunter have been moved to a different room" Isabella explains

"Ok, I have to get back out there and find Teagan" Sonic said

"Be careful Sonic" Aleena said and Sonic nods as he runs off. He then runs into Rouge and Shadow and sighs

"You're up" Rouge said

"Yeah" Sonic then said

"When we found you we thought you were dead" Rouge then said

"Where's the fox?" Shadow then asks and Sonic sighs

"I lost her, Eggman has her and I have to get her back" Sonic said

"So what happened?" Rouge asks

"Well after having a small conversation with Eggman, Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge walks in. I couldn't take all 3 of them on at the same him. Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge grabbed me while Metal Knuckles grabbed Teagan. She was then carried out and I was knocked out, I guess because everything went black" Sonic explains "I have to find her, who knows what Eggman could do to her" he then said

"We better find her then, we have word he's been doing experiments on Mobians" Rouge said and Sonic sighs as he thinks of Teagan

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is strapped down to a cold, metal surgery table and is alone, for now. She looks around to see a small table with surgery equipment on it. She then looks to her other side to see a few other things she saw in the hospital when he sister was in it and some blood. Then Eggman walks in wearing scrubs and rubber gloves

"I hope you are ready for the surgery fox" Eggman said

"No, go away" Teagan said looking away and Eggman laughs

"And don't hold your breath for Sonic to come and save the day, once I am done here, it will be too late for you" Eggman said and Teagan looks at him shock "Now, let's get this done" he then said as he straps an air mask on her and Teagan felt tears escape. She then started to feel dizzy and everything slowly went black


	9. Chapter 9

******Teagan, Sally, Elyse, Rosie, Ashton and the boys**, Allison, Sophia, Angel and Madeleine belong to me...Sonic, Tails, Amy and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic is standing outside waiting for any news on Teagan. Rouge said she'll see what she could do but so far no news. Then he saw Aleena and Jules walks over and sighs

"Are you ok Sonic?" Aleena asks

"No, far from it mum" Sonic said

"Is there anything we can do?" Aleena then asks and Sonic sighs

"No, there's nothing anyone can do" Sonic said "I have to fix this and get my life back the way it was meant to be"

"And how are you going to do that?" Jules asks

"I don't know yet" Sonic replies "But if I can find the 7 Chaos Emeralds, then maybe I'll have a chance to fix things" Sonic then explains as Rouge walks over

"We found Teagan" Rouge said

"What is it?" Sonic asks knowing there's something more

"Eggman has done something to her, I can't explains it but her clothes are ripped" Rouge explains

"Where?" Sonic asks

"Green Hills Zone" Rouge replies and Sonic runs off as fast as he could. He then runs into the control room to see Teagan lying in the middle of the room so he runs over to her. He then kneels next to her and looks her up and down

"Teagan, talk to me!" Sonic shouts as he picks the unconscious fox up into his arms, sits down and sits Teagan on his lap. Teagan moans as she half opens her eyes and looks at Sonic weakly

"Sonic" Teagan said confused and Sonic smiles

"Hey, I'm here" Sonic said

"He did something to me, I don't know what but" Teagan then said with fear in her voice and Sonic sighs

"I can see that" Sonic said "I'm sorry"

"It's ok Sonic" Teagan whispers as she puts her hand up and Sonic grabs it "I see it now"

"What?" Sonic asks

"Why I went out with you in the other life, I see why" Teagan said "I'm tired Sonic"

"Hang on and I'll take you back" Sonic said standing up with Teagan in his arms. He then runs back and headed straight to the medical wing to see Dr Quack who runs over to him

"Rouge filled me in on what's going on" Dr Quack said "Follow me, I need to get her into x-rayed and a few other test" he then said walking off and Sonic follows him. After all the tests Dr Quack showed Sonic an empty bed for Teagan. Sonic then sits Teagan down, who is fast asleep and pulled the sheets up "You can stay if you want to" Dr Quack said

"No, I have to go after Eggman" Sonic said as Rouge, Sally and Elyse walks over

"You found her" Sally said climbing up and smiles

"Be quite, she needs to rest" Dr Quack said. Sally then climbs under the sheets and snuggles into Teagan

"Sally doesn't like sleeping without Teagan when she's scared" Elyse said "Sally also hates storms so when one came she ran into Teagan's room and hides under her blankest" she then explains

"I'll be back" Sonic said walking off and Rouge chase after him

"You're going after Eggman again" Rouge said

"I need to know what he did to her and I need to know now" Sonic replies as they stopped

"And going in like what will do what, if he's done something Dr Quack will find out" Rouge explains "I know you don't like to slow down, I can tell on how you are but you need to stop Sonic and slow down" she then explains and Sonic sighs

"Right, I'll be outside" Sonic said walking off. He then walks outside and sits down on the cliff and stares at the ocean

"Hey Sonic!" he heard Tails call out so he looks back as he runs over and sits down

"Oh hey Tails" Sonic said

"So how did we meet?" Tails asks

"I crashed the Tornado, my plan that was given to me when I stopped Eggman who was known as Robotnik years ago. You fixed it and well we became friends. I took you on adventures and we built you a workshop in Mystic Ruins" Sonic explains

"Wow, that's so cool" Tails said and Sonic got an idea

"The Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said "If I get those I can stop Eggman" he then said looking at Tails

"Is this a Chaos Emerald" Tails asks as he pulls out the pink Chaos Emerald and Sonic looks at him shock

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asks

"I found it when I was 4, I thought it was a good luck charm because a few seconds later I met Rosie and her parents who then took me in and looked after me. Since that day I kept it in my tail so where ever I go, I'll be fine" Tails explains as he hands it to Sonic

"With all 7 of them, I will be able to stop Eggman" Sonic said

"How?" Tails asks as they got up

"That you will have to wait and see" Sonic said "But I need to find the others and fast"

"And how are you going to do that?" Tails asks

"I don't know yet but I need you to talk to Tikal the Echidna, ask her more about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Sonic replies

"Got it Sonic" Tails said running off and Sonic smiles as he runs off too. He then stops in Green Hills Zone and looks around

'If I'm going to find these emeralds I have to keep my eyes open' Sonic thought as he looks around 'And if Tails found this in Emeralds Hills Zone, where could the others be' he then thought

"Hello Sonic" he heard Eggman said so he turns around and looks up to see the mad doctor

"Ok Eggman, what did you do to Teagan?" Sonic asks crossing his arms

"That I cannot tell you" Eggman said "But what I can say is her life is in my hand. With a simple push of a button she dies as slow and painful death" he then explains

"So what do you want Eggman?" Sonic asks as he clenches his fist

"I want the Chaos Emeralds" Eggman said

"Find them yourself; I'm sure one of your robots can do it" Sonic said and Eggman smiles

"It is as simple as this Sonic, you find the Chaos Emeralds for me or Teagan dies, it's up to you" Eggman explains

'Dr Quack needs more time' Sonic thought as he looks down and sighs as he looks up "Fine, I'll do it but if you kill Teagan I swear I will kill you" Sonic then warned him

"You wouldn't have the heart to Sonic" Eggman said leaving and Sonic sighs

"We'll see about that Eggman" Sonic mumbles to himself as he looks around 'Now to find those Chaos Emeralds' he then thought running off


	10. Chapter 10

******Teagan **belong to me...Sonic, Tails, Dr Quack and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic runs back to the base to see Tails and Tikal waiting for him

"Sonic, Tikal needs to talk to you" Tails said

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried

"If Eggman gets the Chaos Emeralds the world will be destroy" Tikal said

"Eggman wouldn't destroy the world, he wants to control it" Sonic said "And till Dr Quack finds out what's wrong with Teagan, I have to find them" he adds

"You can't" Tikal said

"My friend's life hangs in the balance, if I don't then she dies and I am not going to let anyone else die because of that over grown egg" Sonic explains and Tikal sighs as she pulls out the white Chaos Emerald

"I understand Sonic, you put others life before yours. Take it but be careful, please" Tikal begs

"I will" Sonic said grabbing the emerald and puts it away "And when this is over, I'll give you the emeralds back, all of them"

"Thank you Sonic" Tikal said walking off and Sonic sighs as he looks at Tails

"Also Dr Quack is looking for you" Tails then said

"Let's go then" Sonic said and the pair walks off. They then walk into the medical wing and over to Dr Quack

"Sonic" Dr Quack said

"Any luck on finding out what Eggman did to her?" Sonic asks and Dr Quack sighs

"I'm afraid so" Dr Quack said

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried

"He's put something near Teagan's heart, my guess with a push of a button Teagan's heart stop" Dr Quack explains

"No, Eggman said it will be slow and painful" Sonic said "Can you get it out?"

"I could but the risks of her dying is high" Dr Quack replies

"Does Teagan know?" Sonic then asks

"Yes, she wants to talk to you" Dr Quack said and Sonic sighs

"I better talk to her then" Sonic said walking off. He then walks to Teagan to see her sitting up, with her legs pulled up and arms around them, aloe

"Sonic" Teagan said

"You wanted to talk to me" Sonic said sitting down in the chair next to her

"I talked to Dr Quack, I know what's going on Sonic" Teagan said and Sonic sighs

"What do you want to do Teagan?" Sonic asks and Teagan sighs

"I could die if Eggman pushes a button or I could die when Dr Quack gets this thing out of me, I'm just peachy" Teagan explains and Sonic stands up

"Eggman told me is he pushes the button your death will be slow and painful" Sonic said

"My day gets better and better" Teagan said as her legs slide down and leans back "So painful death or no pain" she adds

"I'm sorry" Sonic said and Teagan smiles

"No Sonic, it isn't your fault Sonic, none of this is" Teagan said as Dr Quack walks over

"So what do you want Teagan?" Dr Quack asks

"Go ahead with the surgery" Teagan said

"I have to go but I will be back Teagan" Sonic said and Teagan gives Sonic a hug

"I know Sonic" Teagan said and Sonic kisses her on the top of her head

"I need help over here" Dr Quack said and 2 nurses walk over. Teagan then lies down and Sonic smiles

"I told Elyse what I was going to pick, she's going to look after Sally if anything happens to me" Teagan said

"You'll be fine Teagan, I know you" Sonic said

"Take her to room 3 and get her ready for surgery" Dr Quack said and the nurses' pushes Teagan's bed away

"Take care of her doc" Sonic said

"I will Sonic, I promise" Dr Quack said walking off and Sonic sighs as Tails walks over

"She's going to surgery" Tails said

"Yeah, she is" Sonic said as the pair started walking

"So what now Sonic?" Tails asks

"I have to find the other Chaos Emeralds till Teagan gets out of surgery" Sonic explains

"Take this" Tails said as the stop and he hands Sonic a commutation watch "I can call you as soon as Teagan gets out" Tails adds as Sonics puts it on

"Thanks Tails, for everything" Sonic said and Tails smiles

"It's the least I could do Sonic" Tails said

"Take it easy" Sonic said walking off. He then found his parents and sighs as he walks over to them

"What is it Sonic?" Aleena asks

"Teagan's gone into surgery, the chances of her dying is high. If she didn't go into surgery Eggman could easily push a button and kill her slowly and painfully because of that dam thing he put near her heart" Sonic explains and sighs

"You're taking this hard" Jules said

"In the other life she was my girlfriend" Sonic said "I still care for her and I couldn't protect her. And Sonette, I promised to protect her but I failed her too" he then explains and Aleena gives him a hug

"It's ok Sonic" Aleena said

"All I do is let my friends down, why can't I do anything right" Sonic said as he starts to cry and Aleena sighs

"You should rest Sonic" Jules said as Sonic breaks free from Aleena and wipes his eyes

"No, I still have to find 5 Chaos Emeralds. If Eggman finds out about the surgery, he'll kill Teagan" Sonic explains "If I keep looking, he'll leave her alone and Dr Quack can save her" he adds

"Just take it easy Sonic" Aleena said and Sonic nods

"I will mum, I promise" Sonic then said "I better go" he then said running off. He then heads south and stops in Emerald Hill Zone. Once at Emeralds Hill Zone he stops and looks around 'So if Tails found the pink one here, where are the others' Sonic thought as he looks around

"Lost" he heard Eggman said so he looks up to see him

"No, thinking" Sonic said "Finding the Chaos Emeralds isn't an easy job" he then said

"So why are you?" Eggman asks

"Because I believe the emeralds are this way, I better keep going so I can find them" Sonic explains

"You're running out of time rodent" Eggman said leaving

'You're the one who's running out of time' Sonic thought smiling as he starts running again


	11. Chapter 11

******Teagan **belong to me...Sonic, Tails, Aleena and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic made it to Chemical Plant Zone and sighs as he looks around. Sonic then stops and looks around lost.

'Where am I going to find that emerald' Sonic thought as he started walking. He then saw Eggman's robots and smiles. He then destroyed them and chuckles 'Like always' Sonic thought as he kept running

"_Sonic, this is Tails" Tails voice came for the commutation watch _

"Talk to me Tails" Sonic

"_Well so far Teagan's going well but she's going to be a little bit longer" Tails explains "As for the Chaos Emeralds, there's on in the middle of Chemical Plant Zone, according to this machine G.U.N gave me" he then explains _

"Good, I'm at Chemical Plant Zone now" Sonic said

"_Take it easy Sonic" Tails said_

"I will, tell me as soon as Teagan gets out" Sonic said

"_I will, Tails out" Tails said_

'I have an emerald to find' Sonic thought. He then stops to see Eggman's base and sighs 'How many bases does Eggman have in this world' Sonic thought. He then runs off to find the Chaos Emerald. After hours of searching Sonic finally finds the red Chaos Emerald 'Finally' Sonic thought putting it away

"_Sonic, we need you to come back to the base" Tails said_

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried

"_It's Eggman, he's attacking" Tails said_

"I'm on my way" Sonic said running off. When he made it to the base her saw Eggman's fleet and sighs 'Not this time' Sonic thought. Sonic then runs in to see people running around, trying to get out. He then saw robots and destroyed them and help people get away

"Sonic" Tails shouts running over

"What is it buddy" Sonic asks

"We got all the sick and wounded out, including Teagan who will be fine. Once she got out of the surgery Eggman attacked" Tails explains "We're trying to get everyone out"

"You get Rosie and the others, then get out of here" Sonic told him

"Be careful Sonic" Tails said running off. Sonic then runs off and saw Metal Sonic

"You" Sonic said

"Dr Eggman needs something else from you" Metal Sonic said. Sonic was then grabbed from behind, with an arm around his neck. He looks back to see Metal Knuckles

"Let me go" Sonic struggled to say

"Hold him tight" Metal Sonic said as a department open in his arm and he pulls out a syringe filled with green liquored

"Get away from me" Sonic said as Metal Sonic walks over

"This won't hurt much" Metal Sonic said as he jabs the syringe into Sonic's neck and Sonic winced in pain

"Sonic!" he then heard Aleena call out as Metal Knuckles drops him

"Mum" Sonic said. Then he felt someone picks him up and pulls him onto their lap. He then saw his mother with fear in her eyes

"Stay with me Sonic" Aleena begs and everything went black

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic is running around Green Hills Zone, looking for Sonette. He then found her standing on the sea side cliff, the same one where Sonette saved him last year_

"_Sonette" Sonic said walking over and Sonette sighs as she turns around. Sonic saw she was in tears and Sonette wipes away her tears away_

"_Hey Sonic" Sonette said "What are you doing here?" she then asks_

"_Looking for you, what's wrong?" Sonic asks worried_

"_Why would you care Sonic?" Sonette asks and Sonic looks at her shock "You never answered my calls or called me back"_

"_What?" Sonic said confused_

"_Look at your phone Sonic" Sonette said. Sonic pulls out his phone to see 18 missed call from Sonette "I tried to call you so I could talk to you because I needed my brother. But where were you Sonic?" Sonette then explains_

"_I…I don't know" Sonic said putting his phone away and walks up to Sonette. Sonette then sighs and looks away_

"_I shouldn't be mad at you Sonic, this isn't your fault" Sonette said "I've just had a shocker of a day. I shouldn't take it out on you" she then explains_

"_Do you want to talk about it" Sonic then asks_

"_No" Sonette whispers, giving Sonic a hug. Sonic sighs as he wraps his arms around Sonette and starts humming. Sonette then breaks down in tears _

"_It's going to be ok Sonette, I promise" Sonic said as Sonette buries her face into his shoulder "I promise"_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonic wakes up sore and confused. He then notices he was lying on his mother's lap

"Sonic" Aleena said as Sonic sits up

"Mum, did they hurt you?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm fine" Aleena said and Sonic said 4 scratches on her left arm

"Mum" Sonic said

"That robot, the red on did it" Aleena replies as Sonic rips the bottom of her dress

"His name it Metal Knuckles" Sonic said as he wraps Aleena's arm up

"Thank you sweet heart" Aleena said. Sonic then heard Eggman laughter so he looks back to see the mad doctor at the front of the cell

"Eggman" Sonic said standing up and helps his mother up

"Oh it good to see you too rodent" Eggman said

"What do you want?" Sonic asks walking to the front of the cell

"Nothing for now, I know you got Dr Quack to remove my little device from Teagan but that's ok. Also thank you for the 3 Chaos Emeralds" Eggman then said and Sonic looks at him shock

"You are so lucky you're on that side of the cell" Sonic said as he clenches his fists

"Am I rodent" Eggman said "And aren't you going to introduce me your mother" he then said smiling

"You stay the hell away from her" Sonic said grabbing the bars "Or I will kill you"

"So dark, I always thought that was Sonette" Eggman said "After all, she did kill a few people"

"Don't you dear talk about my sister like that!" Sonic shouts

"See you around rodent" Eggman said walking off and Sonic sighs as he looks around. He could see cell after cell full of Mobians. Sonic then looks next to him to see Aleena

"Don't worry mum, we'll get out of here" Sonic said

"How?" Aleena asks

"I'll find a way, I always do" Sonic told her smiling and Aleena smiles too


	12. Chapter 12

******Elyse, Crystal, Oscar, Sally and Teagan **belong to me...Sonic, Tails, Aleena and the others belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic is standing at the front of the cell while Aleena sits at the back. Sonic then walks to the back to the cell and sits next to Aleena.

"Are you ok mum?" Sonic asks taking her hand

"I'm fine dear" Aleena replies. Then Sonic saw Metal Sonic and sighs

"Listen mum, I need you to stay back" Sonic said standing up and Aleena stands up

"Don't do anything silly Sonic" Aleena told him. Sonic walks to the front of the cell and cross his arms

"What do you want?" Sonic asks

"Dr Eggman would like to know if you want to make a different offer concerning with the Chaos Emeralds" Metal Sonic explains

"Fine" Sonic said. Metal Sonic opens the cell and Sonic walks out. He then looks back to his mother as Metal Sonic closed and locks the cells

"I'll be back mum" Sonic said as Metal Sonic push him and the pair walk off. They then walk into the control room to see Eggman waiting. Sonic sighs as he walks up to the mad doctor "Ok, what do you want?" Sonic asks

"The Chaos Emeralds" Eggman said "I already have 3"

"And what if I say no" Sonic said

"Then poor mother will pay the prince" Eggman replies and Sonic looks at him shock

"You leave my mum out of this" Sonic said with anger in his voice

"Then find the last of the emeralds and she will not be harm" Eggman explains and Sonic sighs

"Promise me Eggman" Sonic said

"Fine, I promise I will not harm you mother and when you get the emerald she will be let go" Eggman promised and Sonic nods

"Fine" Sonic said "I'll go and get the emeralds" Sonic said

"Go, while you still can" Eggman told him and Sonic runs off. He then makes it back to the base it see no one around. He then saw Rouge waiting so he runs over to her

"Sonic" Rouge said

"Hey Rouge" Sonic said "What happened?"

"We lost a lot of people" Rouge replies

"I know, I was locked in a cell with my mother" Sonic said "I don't know who else was there but there were tons of cells" he then explains

"Follow me, I have a ship waiting" Rouge said running off and Sonic follows her. Once at the ship Sonic started thinking about where the Chaos Emeralds would be. When the made it to the base Sonic walked in to see people running around and some wounded people crying and screaming in pain. Sonic slowly walks along thinking about everything. He then ran into his father

"Sonic" Jules said

"Dad" Sonic whispers

"Have you seen you mother?" Jules then asks

"I have, Eggman has her" Sonic replies and Jules looks at him shock. Sonic then walks off and over to Tails

"You need to talk to Teagan" Tails said

"Where is she?" Sonic asks

"Follow me" Tails said walking off and Sonic follows him. They then walk into the control room and saw Teagan at a computer

"She should be resting" Sonic said

"I know but she won't listen" Tails said. Sonic then walks over to her and sighs as he place his hand on her shoulder

"Sonic" Teagan said looking at him and stops working

"You shouldn't be here Teagan" Sonic said

"It's my fault Sonic, I need to help" Teagan said as she went back to work

"Teagan" Sonic said "What are you talking about?"

"Eggman, the last base and the people who were taken" Teagan said

"The base they are at is in Mystic Ruins" Sonic said "And none of this is your fault" he then said grabbing Teagan's hand and she turns to face him. Teagan then gives Sonic's a hug and Sonic sighs. He then picks Teagan up bridal style and walks over to Tails

"We'll take her back to the medical wing" Tails said walking off and Sonic follows him. They then walk into the medial wing to see Dr Quack with Elyse, Sally, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao

"Sonic" Dr Quack said as Sonic and Tails walks over

"Dr Quack" Sonic said looking at Teagan

"Her bed is this way" Crystal said walking off and Sonic follows her. They then walk to an empty bed with a white board above it saying 'Teagan the Fox' on it. Crystal then pulls back the sheets and Sonic sits Teagan down

"Sorry Crystal" Teagan said as Crystal pulls the sheets up

"Don't be Teagan, just stay here and rest" Crystal said walking off. Sonic then sits on the bed, facing Teagan and Teagan sighs

"What happened to you Sonic?" Teagan asks "I was told Eggman took you" she adds

"He did and my mother" Sonic replies "And if I don't find the remaining 4 Chaos Emeralds, Eggman will hurt my mother" he then explains and Teagan sighs

"I'm sorry" Teagan said and Sonic smiles as he takes Teagan's hand

"Don't be sorry Teagan" Sonic said "You have nothing to be sorry for"

"But I feel like this is my fault" Teagan said

"But it isn't Teagan" Sonic said "You have nothing to worry about"

"But I worry about you" Teagan whispers

"I know you do Teagan" Sonic said standing up and walks up to her "But I need you to stay in this bed and rest"

"And what, do nothing while you are out there risking your life" Teagan said with anger in her voice as Shadow and Rouge walks over "No way, I want to help" Teagan adds

"Since you are good with computers and hacking, I could get one here" Rouge said walking over "You can help from this bed"

"You could do that for her" Sonic said shock

"Of course, I'll get it ready now" Rouge said walking off with Shadow

"See and you can stay here and rest" Sonic said. Then Elyse and Sally walks over "I'll leave you, take it easy" Sonic then said walking off and to Tails

"Rouge told me what she's going to do for Teagan" Tails said as the pair kept walking "So what do we do now Sonic" he then asks

"I need to find the last 4 Chaos Emeralds to free my mother" Sonic said "I just have to find them"

"You can do it Sonic, I know you can" Tails said and Sonic smiles

"Thanks, I better go" Sonic said running off. He was then grabbed by Jules and sighs as he stops

"What's going on?" Jules asks

"Eggman has mum and if I get the last 4 Chaos Emeralds she'll be free" Sonic explains "So I need to go dad, I need to save her"

"Be careful Sonic" Jules said and Sonic gives him a hug

"I will dad, I promise" Sonic said letting him go "Just stay here" he then said running off


End file.
